


Secret Best Man

by KitKaos



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Attempt at Humor, F/M, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/KitKaos
Summary: It’s Aiba’s job as secret best man to organize the one thing every good bachelor party should have: a stripper.





	Secret Best Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukitsubute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukitsubute/gifts).



> Written for the 2015 Arashi Exchange as a gift fic for the lovely yukitsubute.

Being secret best man was the best thing that ever happened to Aiba.

Of course he would have liked for his best friend Jun to make him _officially_ the best man – but Sakurai Sho was also a good best man, probably a lot more organized than Aiba himself and he was the bride’s brother, so it was okay. Mai had chosen Jun’s sister to be her maid of honor, after all, so it had only been fair to return the favor. Aiba could see that. Aiba wanted to see that.

Which didn’t mean that he would leave it all to Sho. Oh no, no way. He had an obligation towards Jun even if they were the only two people who knew about Aiba’s status.

If there was a party – and there was – Aiba would organize it in the best way he could. Because he was Jun’s best man and that was his job. The secret job of a secret best man: Sho would organize the surrounding munchies and bubbly, Aiba would organize the – secret – fun part.

Before, though, extensive research was mandatory and Aiba hadn’t been shy to ask – family, friends, online portals, basically everyone except Jun himself – what people expected, what people hoped for and what people really wanted but were too shy or embarrassed to ask for. Somehow, it all came down to strippers.

So strippers it were – or rather: a stripper it was; Aiba was running on a budget after all, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t get the best damn stripper this town had to offer!

A busty blonde had been the obvious choice, but Aiba had had a change of heart the very last minute and traded Sexy Sadie for a Chippendales hottie. Being bi but having chosen a woman to spend the rest of his life with, Jun would be thrilled to lay his eyes on a sexy boy toy for the very last time. Aiba was almost sure he would, and it most certainly didn’t have anything to do with his own personal taste. And Mai would surely also appreciate the gesture to not have to compete with a pro – but that was between the soon-to-be-newlyweds anyway.

Aaaah, Aiba was so happy for his best friend – finding love was precious, not matter sex or gender. And he was excited to see Jun’s face at Aiba’s contribution to this stag party. Somehow he had managed to keep the stripper a secret from both Jun and Sho, and he was mighty proud of himself for it, although he would be overjoyed once it was all happening and he could meet Jun’s eye again without feeling like he would spill the surprise any moment.

As Aiba was helping himself to another glass of expensive red wine, he tried very hard to ignore the tightly wound-up ball of excitement inside him. It was quite the elegant bachelor party Sho had organized. Classy restaurant, tasty food Aiba couldn’t even spell, live music… but no hot guy ripping his pants off to disco music. The look on Jun’s face – Aiba had no trouble imagining it and was already searching for the right words to tell Jun that it was his pleasure. They both knew he was the best secret best man anyone could ever wish for.

But as much as Aiba knew that Jun would be thrilled – no doubt about that – he wasn’t too sure how the other guests would react. Hopefully everyone had a few bills ready and would help to make it rain. Maybe he should have brought some Monopoly money? But then everyone would have asked him what that was all about. So he would just have to roll with it, just like everybody else. The wine was helping anyway, which was also why he had his glass topped up again to take a hearty swig.

Everybody was still sitting around the tables and digesting the main course, chatting, drinking, smoking, while the restaurant staff was busy making space on the huge buffet tables for what came next – when Aiba could hear raised voices from the direction of the door. He got up right after Sho and Jun to see what the commotion was all about.

And spotted a man in police uniform and aviator glasses seemingly arguing with the maître d’.

For a brief moment, Aiba thought it was stupid to argue with a police officer. Then again, someone from the police probably didn’t carry a small yellow CD player around with him.

Oh!

Ignoring the maître d’, the officer Aiba now recognized as the stripper he had actually hand-picked from a binder walked past him and approached their group, putting the player down on one of their tables. Everyone looked pretty confused, Jun included.

Silence.

Okay, so maybe Aiba had hoped for someone more imposing, someone taller; the guy had looked more impressive in the picture after all. And Aiba knew Jun liked the type. But he was ready to give Mister Chippendale the benefit of the doubt. His sleepy-eyed agent had praised him most highly, after all. And even though most of the guy’s face was hidden under the cap and behind the large shades, the determination in the set of his broad jaw and plump lips had to make an impression on Jun, too.

The silence in the room stretched on and Aiba could see the stripper’s shoulders drop a little.

Looking over at Jun, he found it almost comical to watch his best friend’s eyebrows work themselves into a more neutral and less irritated expression. Had he stunned his best friend into speechlessness?

Just when Aiba was about to say something to break the ice, the guy cleared his throat and drew some handcuffs from his uniform. “You are all under arrest.”

Again, the whole room fell silent at that.

“Now, I have a search warrant for a certain Matsumoto Jun, who is supposed to be present here tonight.”

It was clichéd as hell, but Aiba for his part couldn’t take his eyes off the guy, who was standing tall and imposing like a badass cop. The words had been commanding, too. What would it feel like to be handcuffed by an officer like him?

It was only when the stripper-slash-cop cleared his throat that Aiba noticed his surroundings again – as well as the searching gaze of the guy when no one volunteered to out Jun to him. So Aiba did. “Officer, that’s the man you’re looking for,” he shouted, maybe a bit too loudly, and pointed at Jun. It earned him a dirty look from Sho and a questioning look from Jun, but Aiba couldn’t care less. He knew this was going to get good. They would like the show.

The stripper started his little yellow CD player and dragged a chair to the middle of the restaurant. Aiba didn’t recognize the music that was playing but liked the beat a lot; he definitely had to ask about the name of the song later.

Then Chippendale Cop put the handcuffs around Jun’s wrists behind his back. “I will have to do a full body search.” He stepped closer, right into Jun’s personal space. There was a smug little smile on his full lips as he took his time patting Jun down thoroughly.

If Aiba knew anything, Jun looked like he liked the little surprise. Yes, mission accomplished! But honestly, who wouldn’t like this? Well… Sho. from the scowl he was giving Aiba. But everyone else was watching with baited breath and Aiba was already getting out his 1,000-yen bills.

As the music grew in force, Chippendale Cop slowly started rolling his hips against Jun’s crotch before he moved around him to repeat his actions at his back. Grabbing at Jun’s tight buttocks did get the guy a growling little, “Hey, careful,” though.

Aiba moved to get out his cell and take pictures of what was happening. He took a couple steps to the side for a better angle when the fake cop had finished his “search” and shoved Jun into the chair standing at the ready.

“You have the right to remain silent.” Chippendale Cop straddled the sitting groom-to-be and removed his aviator glasses. “Although I personally hope you won’t.” His voice had dropped an octave and the way he was gazing at Jun sent tingling little showers down Aiba’s back.

Too bad he couldn’t see Jun’s face from where he stood. Hadn’t he wanted to see that most of all? Well, okay, watching the stripper was definitely hot and an added bonus. But maybe Aiba could get an even better angle and capture both somehow.

Concentrating on his camera phone and how Chippendale Cop was slowly removing his shirt to reveal muscular shoulders and a toned torso…

…It was way too late when he heard the crashing and clattering. Aiba couldn’t have done anything anyway because he was falling, clinging to the first thing he got his hands on: a tablecloth.

He could only watch as – almost like in slow-motion – trays of pastries, pies and plates of baked goods began moving. Bowls of mousse and creams, cakes, tortes, fruit in all different varieties,… They all started moving, slipping, skittering, drawn by gravity. And, eventually, falling in a cacophony of clangs and splashes and clatters of breaking glass and china.

All of a sudden, all eyes were on him, sitting on the floor next to a chaotic heap of what most probably used to be the dessert buffet.

“Oh my god!”

Jun jumped up from his seat, shoving the stripper to the side. Sho arrived at Aiba’s side simultaneously. There were waiters milling around already. “I’m okay,” Aiba hastily assured everyone.

What he hadn’t expected was Sho’s sudden temper lashing out at him. “What the hell was that?!”

“I just… I’m sorry.”

“Great, you’re sorry. You just ruined about three hundred thousand yen worth of food, idiot.”  
He wanted to say something in his defense, tell all of the people present that he didn’t mean to ruin the evening… especially Jun, who seemed close to exploding, too.

But a very important man, probably the restaurant owner, approached them to stage-whisper in barely concealed anger, “We are not that kind of establishment. They need to leave, now. Or I am calling the police.”

At that very moment Aiba wished he had chosen a different outfit than that of a cop for the stripper. Not that he didn’t wither under the dirty look the guy was giving him already for interrupting his show like that. But no, Chippendale Cop seemed to be in-character enough that he needed to react to the last word. “Police? I’m already here. Come on, don’t be so stiff, come over here and shake it. And then be stiff.”

It was a crude comment even when spoken in a soft voice and it surely was normal stripper talk, but the owner seemed to lose it completely. “Out, both of you!”

***

_A couple of days earlier_

While he had little to no experience with how strippers were to be ordered or procured, Aiba had definitely not expected the quiet and cozy warmth of the small office he was led into. Especially not in the midst of Kabukicho. There was a marlin hanging on the wall and a fishing pole leaning by the door. A portable barbecue grill sat on top of the heavy old desk and a whiff of mackerel still lingered in the air. It made Aiba smile.

The sleepy-looking manager who had introduced himself as Ohno Satoshi closed the door behind them, then lazily walked over to a battered-looking file cabinet with several intricate paint patterns on it. When he opened it, Aiba could peek at bursting folders and stained heaps of paper.

“I’m sorry the cleaning lady hasn’t made it in ages. It’s really messy,” Ohno said in his soft-spoken way and gestured for him to sit. Aiba felt reassured this wasn’t as shady a business as Nino, who had recommended this agency, had made him believe it was.

He found himself with a glittery binder in his hands, filled to the brim.

“These are our current regulars,” Ohno pointed at the thing in Aiba’s hands by way of explanation. “Now, on the phone you said something about the occasion being a friend’s bachelor party?”

Aiba just nodded, smiling, at the man across from him. “My best friend is getting married to a girl, but he’s bi, so I thought a hot farewell to… well, you know… One last walk on the wild side…” Had he really just said that?

But Ohno didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead he was mumbling to himself and taking notes Aiba hoped were positive and more constructive than his ramblings. “I see, I see… Like going out in a boat alone for one last time.”

“Um, yeah. Like that.” It wasn’t a perfect metaphor, but hey… the smile Aiba got for agreeing was radiant, the sleepy eyes alight. It did look good on Ohno.

“You’ve come to the right place. What’s your friend’s type? Let’s look for something good.” The small man was half across his desk already, leaning towards Aiba and reaching to open the binder in his lap.

Aiba barely noticed though. What was Jun’s type? The usual tall, dark and handsome stranger? If he was brutally honest, he had never paid attention to that – and even now that he was rummaging through his memories, he was hard-pressed to find a common denominator. All of Jun’s many relationships, crushes and one-night stands had been good-looking, yes. But other than that… Several gym bunnies, several hipsters, quite a few divas, even some Westerners…

Leafing through the profiles Aiba halted at one particularly handsome set of pictures of face and abs. Defined and masculine, although he guy’s skin looked a bit too soft and photoshopped underneath the yellow cowboy hat. The challenging look he was giving the camera in one picture, and the carefree, broad laugh in the other was making Aiba’s heart stutter involuntarily.

A soft hum next to his ear told him that Ohno had noticed. “Nishikido’s pretty, isn’t he? He’s fairly new but already a favorite. He’s good on a pole, too, if you have one available.“ Ohno looked at him inquisitively and Aiba caught himself imagining the scene, teasing hip thrusts and lascivious eyes – it made his mouth go dry…

“No,” Aiba finally rasped, “I don’t think Sho-kun has any poles planned.” He sighed quietly. When he noticed Ohno giving him yet another questioning look, he shook himself out of his reverie. “It’s a bit complicated. Sho-kun’s the official best man, I’m Jun-chan’s secret weapon. For the stag party at least.“ Al least he would have liked to see himself as that.

That earned him a grin from Ohno, even though his voice was back to a very business-like tone. “So no poles. Shackles? Handcuffs? How about that?“

Aiba didn’t have to think twice about that. “Yes, I’d like that.” And Jun too, he hoped.

***

“Please do refrain from coming back.”

The doors closed behind the two of them and even in his slightly drunk state, Aiba recognized that it was an order rather than a request. It went against all instincts, but he knew he had to go in there again and apologize profusely. To Jun. To Sho. To the owner and the restaurant staff and their other guests and friends. But most of all to Jun.

He could have dropped down onto the sidewalk right there and then and wept his heart out. He had ruined his best friend’s stag party when he had just wanted to make it super extra special. And Aiba did. He flopped down unceremoniously where he was standing and buried his face in his hands.

“Hey!” He could feel a hand on his shoulder shaking him roughly. “What now?! Are you gonna pay me or not? It’s your fault I didn’t finish, so this counts. Why would you even have a stripper at a boring party like that?” Nishikido’s voice was sharp and each word stung.

“I thought he’d like you. If you were a bit taller, you’d so be Jun-kun’s type. You looked taller in the picture.” Aiba wasn’t sure his words had even made it through his tears.

The stripper sighed. “Well, he would have liked me. Probably… maybe… And I _am_ tall enough, okay?!”

When he heard something being set down right beside him, Aiba looked up blearily. Despite the grumbling, Chippendale Cop did look tall from his current vantage point. Despite the funny yellow CD player that was now sitting right next to Aiba on the sidewalk. And despite him putting his shirt back on and hiding his toned abs, the guy still looked hot. Where had this evening gone so very wrong?

“So… If you’re not gonna pay me now, when can I expect my money? You know, I have to pay rent and all, so I need this gig. It’s not my fault you have the grace of a toddler.”

As his dark eyes bore right into him Aiba physically cringed. He had ruined it all. “I’m sorry,” was all he could say. “I’m so so sorry. I didn’t think anyone would react that way. I… to be honest I…“ Getting back on his feet and into a standing position, he wiped at his eyes furiously. He had ruined it all and would even have to wait until after the party to apologize. He didn’t have the money to pay Nishikido and had ruined the man’s evening as well. “I will make it up to you. I promise. I know that’s no excuse but I never expected desserts to be so freakishly expensive.”

The way Nishikido was just standing there, arms folded and shooting him a dark look, one eyebrow arched expectantly, reminded Aiba of Jun. He could feel the tears well up again at the thought of his best friend probably not wanting anything to do with him anymore, at least until after the wedding.

Neither would Nishikido-san. Could he ever show his face at Ohno’s office again? What would Nino say if he told him about this disaster? He had wanted to make Jun an unforgettable farewell-to-sexual-freedom present in the form of the sexiest stripper he could find, and now what?

Surprisingly, the thought of Nishikido’s anger hurt quite a lot. Aiba wanted him to know he was a good guy.

“I will make it up to you.” Ducking the man’s angry gaze, Aiba hastily bent down to pick up the CD player and hand it to him, then made to rummage around his wallet. “I have a few hundred yen left…”

Nishikido’s handsome features softened a little even though he was harrumphing noisily at the same time. “I’m not taking that, but since I’m here with nothing to do and it’s getting a little cold out here, the least you can do is buy me a cup of coffee. And come to think of it you could probably use one too.”

***

“I still don’t quite get it.”

Aiba was on his third jumbo mug of coffee already while Nishikido was still on his first. But he had been surprised twice already how quickly the coffee vanished and had been more than glad to find Nishikido still there when he returned with more.

They hadn’t talked much, but the angry silence between them had ebbed off into slight apprehension. Time and again, Aiba had found himself fidgeting, his eyes wandering to the handsome but irate stripper he had wanted to give to Jun as a present, then quickly going back to this coffee when he noticed he had been caught. But neither of them had said anything.

Until now.

When it sank in that the guy was talking to him, Aiba took it as a chance to look at Nishikido openly. The expression in his dark brown eyes was open and honest. There was still a bit of annoyance visible in his face and in the tight set of his shoulders, but up close and personal like this Aiba couldn’t deny he couldn’t care less about photoshopped pictures when the live human being was in front of him. Neither could he bring himself to care about Jun’s party at this very instant, as wrong as he knew that was. Nishikido was gorgeous.

“Hey, are you even listening?” His brow creased in irritation and the look in his eyes turned colder again.

Aiba managed to nod. “I’m… Yes, I’m listening. Sorry.“ Then he hid behind his mug again. There was a certain fear his inadvertent coffee companion would leave as soon as he had gotten what was the minimum amount of courtesy he could expect from the person who had ruined his performance, gotten him kicked out and now couldn’t even pay him anymore.

“Don’t apologize all the time. I’m not used to that.”

“Sorry.” It was over his lips before Aiba could stop the word.

Nishikido just rolled his eyes. “So, I still don’t get why you thought this a good idea, even if I’m well aware I’m risking my free coffee here. You know, a party like that, it’s not usually the right place and time for a stripper.”

“Well, what is, then? Everyone told me it’s basically a must at every good bachelor party.” Aiba felt a little defiant all of a sudden. He had liked the idea a lot – and he was still sure Jun and Sho would have liked it too, had he not sent the desserts flying.

“Then maybe it was the wrong time. Too stiff. Too many stiffs.” He winked.

Aiba shrugged a little helplessly and gulped down another swig of his coffee. He was empty again, but now was not the time to go and get more, so he just watched his fingers play with the mug nervously.

“You’re not the best planner, are you?”

Was that an amused grin he was getting? Aiba wasn’t certain but took it as a good sign. “I’m more the spontaneous type.”

There was definitely a grin on Nishikido’s face now. “I can see why your friend didn’t choose you as his official best man. He’s cute, though.”

Aiba knew he should feel offended, but his heart was beating way too loudly. “He is, isn’t he? Too bad he’s off the market now… You’re not too bad yourself though.“

“Thanks. I know. You picked me, remember? And if you hadn’t blown my show like that, I’d even say you’re pretty okay, too.“

There was a moment when his heart was doing somersaults at the honest smile he was getting from Nishikido.

When suddenly his phone rang and Aiba almost jumped before hastily fishing for it.

It was a text from Jun: _‘u ok? sorry 4 earlier. going dancing. u coming?‘_ And several smiley faces and emojis he couldn’t really make sense of.

“What is it?”

Aiba showed Nishikido his phone as an answer. He knew he should be happy since the text meant that he had been forgiven in a way. That Jun still saw him as a friend and not the guy who had ruined his best man’s well-planned party. Then why wasn’t he feeling as happy and grateful as he knew he should be? “I should probably go.”

“You probably should.” Nishikido nodded and when their eyes met, it felt like he could peer right into Aiba’s soul before he turned back to his still half-full mug. “The coffee here is really good. Thank you.”

At a loss for words, Aiba just nodded. “Um, no problem. I still owe you, after all.“

“Right.”

The silence between them stretched again. Aiba couldn’t just leave like this, could he? Well, he didn’t really want to anyway. “Sorry again things turned out like this. And that you couldn’t finish your striptease because of my clumsiness and that I got you kicked out… So once I have your money, should I just leave it with Ohno-san?” 

“Um, yeah, sure, why not… And really, don’t worry too much about it. From the looks of it, your friends have forgiven you already. And I’m sorry I attacked you like that. I was angry.” He was giving Aiba a sheepish smile.

“You had every right to be. Honestly. But thank you.” Again, his heart was doing little somersaults.

“Don’t mention it. When do you think you’ll be able to pay? Just so I know what to tell my landlady, you know. She really doesn’t want me to pay her in private shows anymore.”

They both burst out laughing.

“See, I told you they haven’t gone far.” Jun was just telling Sho as they had spotted Aiba and Nishikido sitting together and were now heading towards them. “So, Aiba-chan, are you coming or not?”

Aiba looked from Nishikido to Jun, who looked a little unnerved and daring Aiba to say no, then to Sho, who still looked less than enthusiastic as he met Aiba’s gaze, and back to Nishikido. For a moment, he felt torn even though he knew there was no other way than to go with his friends. Maybe he could ask for Nishikido’s number before leaving, though?

Yet again, he was beaten to the punch – and by Sho of all people. “Would you like to join us too, stripper-san?“

Had he heard right? Aiba’s heart was hammering at the prospect of Nishikido saying yes. Hopeful, he turned to him and did his best not to say anything that could make the other think about not going.

Nishikido met his eyes for a long moment, gaze deep yet sparkling. Eventually he nodded. “If that’s okay with you guys.”

Aiba felt the urge to kiss him then and there, but held himself back.

***

Even if he didn’t have to pay for the drinks himself, it was the least he could do to get Nishikido something to drink as well. So while Aiba was waiting at the bar, he let his gaze roam the club. The music was pumping and there were a few professional go-go dancers firing up the masses on the dance floor. Yet Aiba had no problem making out Nishikido dancing with Jun. Both men were obviously having fun, judging from their big smiles and smooth movements. It was a sight that made his heart stop and go into overdrive at the same time.

He knew he was crushing on Nishikido – on his body, his face, his smile, his voice and the twinkle in his eyes. Well, he had known since the first half-smile he had gotten from the man, back at the dingy little coffee place. Seeing the guy so carefree and natural with Jun, laughing together and holding on to each other, made Aiba’s insides knot just that painful little bit. But Nishikido was Jun’s stripper, Jun’s bachelor party present, so there was no way Aiba would ruin this. He would just have to wait and see, even if he was no good at it.

The drinks were taking forever, and just as Aiba turned to find his way through the crowd, there was Nishikido standing in front of him and taking his drink. “Thank you.”

Dumbfounded, Aiba’s first reaction was to take a sip of his cocktail and look around for Jun. When had they stopped dancing and broken apart? When had Nishikido been able to sneak up on him like that? And sure as hell, there was Jun standing not too far from them, talking to some of the others. Still, as if he could feel Aiba’s gaze on him, he looked up and wiggled his thick eyebrows, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

“What the hell does he want to tell me?” Aiba mumbled to himself, puzzled.

When Nishikido’s voice yanked him back to what was going on right in front of him. “Wanna dance?”

“With you?”

“You see anyone else you like better?”

“Okay.” Asked like that, there was no chance Aiba would not dance with Nishikido. So he let himself be dragged to the dance floor, drink still in hand. He was hastily taking another sip so as not to spill anything.

Moving to the music did come quite natural to Aiba. Moving in a coordinated way with a partner didn’t. He knew.

So he tried talking over the din and the bass. “Is this a song you could strip to?”

“Sure I could.” Nishikido laughed and even winked at Aiba. “But I don’t want to.”

Aiba tried to wink back and knew he failed miserably. So he tried hiding the fact by taking another long sip from his drink. He could feel the alcohol flooding his veins already, which was a good thing in his current situation. It loosened his hips as well as his tongue considerably. “I hired you to strip, didn’t I?”

“Yes, to strip for Matsumoto-san. Not for you. And you haven’t even paid me. But how about we even out the playing field?” Nishikido’s hips rolled closer, bumping against Aiba’s slightly.

“You want me to strip? Seriously?... Show me some moves?”

By now Nishikido was laughing wholeheartedly. “Okay, why not.”

Aiba couldn’t quite believe he was doing this, but he wouldn’t back out now. So he emptied his drink and put the glass on the nearest even surface, then turned back to Nishikido, hands already fumbling with his shirt.

The way the other was rolling his hips was hypnotic to Aiba.

“Hey, don’t just stand there. Move, you’re on a dance floor.”

So Aiba did. He tried mimicking the movements, snaking out of his shirt to the beat of the music and bumping right into someone he identified as Nishikido, shirt half over his head. When he had finally gotten rid of it, he felt he was stepping on Nishikido’s feet. “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly.

The hands Nishikido placed on his hips felt like they were burning his bare skin. Aiba had the sneaking suspicion he was doing this to keep him at arm’s length, but that didn’t keep him from leaning into the touch.

“Move your hips. Like this.”

Damn the wine Aiba had had at the party already, and now the strong cocktail. His foot slipped and he bumped into Nishikido again. “Sorry.”

“And don’t apologize all the time. I already told you.”

“Okay.” Despite the harsh tones, Nishikido’s hands were still resting on Aiba’s hips. It had to account for something. So Aiba got a little more daring. He moved closer, his buttocks moving as rhythmically as he could muster against Nishikido’s front. The grip of the fingers on his hips tightened ever-so-slightly – or maybe it was just Aiba’s wishful thinking. But he still didn’t withdraw them.

“How am I doing?” Aiba asked eagerly, turning his head slightly to make himself heard.

The bump he received against his backside wasn’t wishful thinking. “You still have quite a lot to learn.”

“Will you teach me?”

“Do I look like a teacher?”

Aiba giggled. Nishikido didn’t look like a teacher, but neither did he look like the hard-boiled cop. He decided to go even further and went to rid himself of his pants dancing.

It was hard to coordinate the sway of his hips, the steps of his impromptu dancing and his hands opening the fly of his dress pants. Nishikido was closer than close, he could feel it but needed to focus completely on his task.

When the warm hands from his hips came to lie on Aiba’s hands and he looked up, questioning. Only to find Nishikido’s face mere inches from his.

“You’re drunk.”

“So I am. Mind much?”

Before Nishikido could answer, though, Aiba took his one and only chance and bridged the distance between them to steal a kiss. His lips felt just as lush as they looked, maybe a bit dry when they started moving against Aiba’s, kissing him back slowly.

From somewhere not too far away, he could hear Jun cheering him on.

***

Still a little dizzy, still a little dazed, the first rays of sunlight found Aiba leaning against the wall across the road, a slow smile on his lips and hands in his pockets. He was dead on his feet but still floating on endorphins.

Watching the pink and gold reaching into the man-made canyons between buildings, he recapitulated the events of the night. It all felt a bit like a dream, a bit like a bad pun and a bit like it had all been for him. Not Jun. Which was unfair, but he just felt so lucky – it was a good thing Aiba was an optimist by default.

“Masaki, there you are. I was looking for you.” Jun approached, a little unsteady on his feet, but sounding a lot more sober than just a couple of hours before, when Aiba had last seen him. The peaceful, happy smile on his lips may actually have been mirrored on Aiba’s face. “Let’s head home together, what do you think?”

“You’re not mad I ruined your party?” The words were out before Aiba was able to filter what Jun might want to hear this early in the morning.

But Jun only chuckled at that. “Why should I? Maybe I should be mad you fell for _my_ stripper?”

Aiba had the decency to blush slightly. “Sorry, it wasn’t planned, I swear.”

“Idiot, I know you hadn’t planned it the way things went. You never do. Sho-kun said to tell you he took care of it and you shouldn’t worry about it… Are you at least gonna see him again?”

At that, Aiba again felt that stupid warmth spread through him and his heart flutter lightly against his chest. He pulled out his hand from his pocket to reveal the piece of paper he was holding on to. It was childish and it was unnecessary; he had long typed the number on the paper into his cell. But he still didn’t want to lose it. Ryo’s private number.

“I guess.” He tried to sound nonchalant about it – and knew he was failing miserably.

Ryo had told him he was free most mornings, so maybe he should just head home for a quick shower, get changed and see if they could meet for breakfast.


End file.
